


Cronos a mangé ses bébés, Loki aurait vraiment dû courir plus vite, Seth aime la salade et autres traumatismes

by Ambrena



Category: Les Voisins du Dessus (Web Series)
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Communauté : obscur échange, Crack, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Mayan Mythology - Freeform, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, obscur échange 2014
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judas n'aurait sans doute pas dû ''accidentellement'' laisser traîner ce livre parlant de mythologies parce que Jésus est tombé sur certains chapitres parlant des enfants de Dieux et maintenant, il est tout traumatisé. Et un Jésus traumatisé qui pose plein de questions gênantes sur la vie sexuelle de ses colocs et demande des explications sur le mpreg ou la conception plus ou moins zoophile de bébés divins, c'est assez déstabilisant. Et assez crack aussi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cronos a mangé ses bébés, Loki aurait vraiment dû courir plus vite, Seth aime la salade et autres traumatismes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petite_laitue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=petite_laitue).



> Ecrit sur un prompt du Gros Tas Mou d'Obscur Échange de 2014.
> 
> La websérie _Les Voisins du Dessus_ appartient à ses créateurs ; le reste, c’est du domaine public.
> 
> Le livre que lit Jésus dans cette fic existe, c’est _Zeus Grants Stupid Wishes, A No-Bullshit Guide to World Mythology_ , de Cory O’Brien (illustrations de Sarah E. Melville, éditions Penguin, 2013) et il s’agit d’une excellente – et très drôle – vulgarisation de nombreux mythes.

Jésus avait l’esprit si littéral qu’on ne pouvait même plus parler de manipulation, tellement c’était facile, se réjouissait Judas. 

Un exemplaire de _Zeus Grants Stupid Wishes_ trônait bien en évidence sur la table basse, ‘oublié’ par le plus fourbe des colocataires – lui-même planqué derrière le canapé afin d’observer la suite des évènements. 

« Oh, un comics ! En version originale, en plus ! » s’exclama Jésus avec son enthousiasme habituel. Pour une fois, on ne pouvait pas (trop) lui en vouloir pour la confusion. Couverture colorée, jolis petits dessins, titre amusant… Un moins naïf s’y serait laissé prendre. 

Ravi, il saisit le livre, et l’emporta pour tranquillement le lire dans sa chambre (avec dans l’idée d’éventuellement produire des commentaires à voix haute) sans se douter de la bombe psychologique massive qu’il transportait dans son giron. 

Car ce n’était pas un comics. Mais alors, pas du tout.

Peu à peu, les commentaires à plein volume sonore se changèrent en exclamations horrifiées, puis en interrogations effrayées et en pleurs.

Bien dissimulé derrière son sofa, Judas se frotta les mains, un rictus aux lèvres.

*

Dix heures du matin. Réunion de colocataires en crise. Même Jehova était convié, alors que d’ordinaire, on faisait plutôt n’importe quoi pour oublier son squattage. La mine amusée ou inquiète, tous s’étaient regroupés autour d’un petit Jésus en état de choc, enroulé dans une couverture brodée que lui avait gentiment passée Parvati.

« Bon, QUI a laissé traîné ce satané bouquin ?!, rugit Moïse.  
-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu te fatigues, alors que de toute évidence, on connaît déjà le nom du coupable, persifla Parvati.  
-Je milite en faveur de la présomption d’innocence, se défendit le prophète.  
-C’est super ironique, ta phrase, de la part d’un mec dont le dieu passe son temps à tuer des innocents, intervint Shiva, rigolard, en refaisant auditivement les plus emblématiques des plaies d’Égypte.  
-Ah noooon, on avait dit qu’on reparlait plus de c’vieux truc ! Moi je savais pas qu’Il allait tuer tous les premiers-nés…  
-Ouais, intervint Judas, et justement, en parlant d’enfants morts…  
-CRONOS IL A MANGÉ SES PROPRES BÉBÉS !, sanglota Jésus d’un ton enfantin.  
-C’est vrai mais maintenant ils vont beaucoup mieux. »

Furieux, le groupe se tourna vers Jehova.

« Ben quoi ? C’est vrai. »

Content d’obtenir l’attention générale, il tenta de la conserver quand les autres se détournèrent :

« Vous voulez qu’on fasse venir Hestia pour qu’elle raconte ?  
-Oh non, ça va être trop triste, gémit le fils de Dieu.  
-Mais puisqu’ils s’en sont sortis !  
-Ben oui mais ils ont grandi dans de l’acide, les pauvres… »

En le sondant un peu, ils réalisèrent que leur innocent colocataire n’avait pas terminé le bouquin, mais même la lecture d’une bonne moitié l’avait déjà pas mal traumatisé. Toute une éducation sexuelle à refaire ! C’était pas le tout de se laisser entraîner dans ces conneries de _sex-tape_ avec Judas et Marie-Madeleine, encore fallait-il piger ce qu’on y foutait – le terme exact serait d’ailleurs plutôt ‘subissait’. Vu leurs degrés respectifs de maîtrise sur le sujet, Parvati décida de remiser sa nonchalance et de mettre le consentement dans sa top liste des éléments à lui inculquer de toute urgence. 

Et cela n’avait rien d’une mince affaire que d’expliquer non seulement le processus véridique, mais également ses innombrables – et loufoques – variantes mythiques, à un jeune être divin dont les connaissances en la matière se limitait juste à savoir que l’adultère, normalement, c’était mal ; mais que quand même c’était abusé de lapider les gens pour ça alors _Que celui qui n’a jamais péché_ et cætera. (Et heureusement que Maman ne s’était pas pointée pour balancer un gros gadin à ce moment-là, car pour elle, l’injonction marchait pas.)

Forcément, l’éducation sexuelle fournie par une vierge en pleine Antiquité à un jeune Messie ne tenait pas tellement la route. Encore moins quand on ne pouvait pas compter non plus sur son divin père, pas mal bloqué aussi en ce qui concernait la sexualité non-procréatrice : sodomie vilain caca, fellation jamais entendu parler, et Onan qui se souillait la main pas bien. En contraste, les textes égyptiens semblaient sacrément moins coincés de la tunique. 

« Mais moi je comprends pas pourquoi Râ, y se fait plaisir tout seul, se plaignit Jésus, une fois que les autres lui aient vaguement expliqué pour la turlute magique d’Isis qui avait ramené Osiris à la vie, et aient très brièvement évoqué l’histoire de la salade de Seth (ils y reviendraient).  
-Alors d’abord c’est pas Râ, c’est Ptah, rectifia une Parvati toujours à l’affût du nom exact, et ensuite euh ben c’est que heu… »

Elle avait beau faire partie des inventeurs du Kâma-Sûtra, expliquer des choses pareilles à un quasi-enfant tel que Jésus, ça faisait vraiment bizarre. Mais Bouddha expliqua plus rapidement qu’elle, sans même tellement hésiter dans le choix de ses mots. 

« Wesh, Ptah fait ça parce que c’est agréable, point barre. Il éprouve du plaisir en s’touchant, quoi. C’est… pour rien en particulier, mec, ça fait du bien de faire ça, ça détend et ça décharge la tension.  
-Hé, comment tu sais ce genre de trucs, toi ? s’étonna Shiva. J’croyais que ta religion c’était abstinence et compagnie. » Il imita le son d’un gong et d’un ruisseau, sarcastique.  
« Toi t’es bien un ascète qui a fondé une famille, alors taggle sur les contradictions, gros !  
\- Je dis juste que c’est pas logique, voilà…  
-Parce que genre c’est logique d’avoir un gosse à six têtes et l’autre à gueule d’éléphant ? »

Parvati et Shiva eurent le bon goût de ne rien répondre. 

« C’est vrai ? demanda Jésus de sa petite voix naïve.  
-Erreur de jeunesse, marmonna Shiva.  
-Je t’interdis de traiter nos enfants d’erreurs !, s’insurgea son épouse.  
-Non non, je voulais dire, erreur de ma part. En décapiter un, c’était pas très malin.  
-Toi aussi tu as tué ton gamin ? s’insurgea Jésus, choqué. C’est pas bieeeeen !  
-Oh ça va, nuança Judas. Toi ton père n’a pas fait mieux, hein… »

Un silence vraiment pénible s’installa lourdement dans le salon.

« C’était Karttikeya ? demanda Bouddha pour relancer la discussion.  
-Non, c’était Ganesha. C’lui qu’y a une tête d’éléphant. Bah il est pas né comme ça, c’est moi qui la lui ai recollée. Mais ça lui va vachement bien !  
-Ouais, cherche-toi des excuses, l’accusa sa femme. Comme si c’était moins grave parce que tu l’as soi-disant rafistolé ! En attendant, notre fils a été traumatisé.  
-Votre fils ? releva Moïse. Mais moi j’croyais que tu l’avais conçu toute seule, Ganesh !  
-Ah non, rectifia-t-elle. Les gens confondent avec Héra. »

Après quelques digressions sur la parthénogénèse, le dialogue dériva sur d’autres cas de reproduction non-conventionnelle, et Jésus (un peu remis de l’idée selon laquelle son paternel ne vaudrait pas forcément mieux que les autres déités en termes de connarditude parentale) les interrogea encore :

« Alors Héphaïstos il a juste une maman ?  
-C’est ça.  
-Mais du coup par contre Thot il a deux papas ?  
-Voilà.  
-Mais comment ça se fait ?  
-Tu sais, Jésus, quand deux dieux égyptiens s’aiment très fort…, entama Jehova.  
-Arrête avec cette tournure débile ! l’interrompit Moïse. On peut très bien concevoir un enfant sans amour ! Là c’est une histoire de viol !  
-De quoi ? releva le candide fils de Dieu.  
-On te parlera de ça plus tard… », fit Parvati d’un ton protecteur, en lançant un redoutable regard aux autres en guise d’avertissement. 

Judas tenta quand même de lancer Zeus dans la conversation, par sadisme, et ça donna une tournure encore plus délicate aux explications. Entre la pluie d’or, le chibre de cygne et la transformation en femme, le père des dieux grecs faisait pas exactement dans la dentelle, en matière de procréation. Même si les exemples ne tournèrent pas autour du consentement des victimes… euh, conquêtes… du roi du ciel, c’était toutefois assez tendu (sauf mauvais jeux de m- oups trop tard).

« Par la cuisse et par la tête, normalement c’est pas prévu comme ça, non ? Zeus, ça lui a fait mal d’accoucher d’Athéna et de Dionysos ?  
-Ben euh… c’est-à-dire que…, bafouillèrent les autres.  
-Et est-ce que ça fait mal d’accoucher normalement ?  
-Ah, mais merde, à la fin ! s’énerva Shiva. Demande à ta maman !  
-Ah mais non, ne vas pas lui dire une chose pareille, espèce d’irresponsable ! tempéra Moïse. Sa mère elle est vierge, elle a déchiré l’hymen au moment où elle l’a eu, alors ça compte pas, c’est vraiment un cas trop extrême !  
-Moins hardcore qu’Izanami qui a accouché d’un archipel tout entier, marmonna Parvati.  
-C’est normal au Japon ! », chantonna Judas en réponse, en espérant que Jésus relèverait.

Ce qu’il fit, des questions plein sa musette, tandis que Bouddha en profitait pour commander des sushi sur son smartphone. C’est vrai que les naissances de divinités japonaises, c’était bien débile aussi. Ça pouvait naître de littéralement n’importe quoi, un dieu shinto : de semence, bien évidemment, mais également de larmes (là, on était encore sur du classique), de cadavres (en mode nordique, avec le géant Ymir), et même d’épées ou de colliers – là ça virait carrément au sport national. D’ailleurs, y avait effectivement une histoire de concours à la con, avec Amaterasu et Susanoo qui s’étaient amusé à créer le plus d’enfants possibles à partir d’objets super random. Il n’y a pas de raison que les Égyptiens aient le monopole des compétitions divines ridicules. 

« Comment ça ? », fit Jésus avec candeur.

Aïe. Là, pas moyen d’y couper, ils avaient les deux pieds dedans.

Judas entreprit avec beaucoup de complaisance un récit exhaustif des agressions sexuelles de Seth envers Horus lors de leur longue rivalité. Dans la véritable histoire de leur affrontement (ou plutôt, dans une version tardive totalement pétée, qui tenait davantage de la fanfiction antique que du véritable mythe), Râ avait tenté de réconcilier les deux ennemis jurés – qui étaient entre autres, on le rappelle, oncle et neveu – en obligeant Seth à inviter le fils de son adversaire chez lui. Une soirée qui avait nettement tourné à l’aigre, puisque le premier avait violé le second, qui avait lavé ses mains souillées de sperme en se les faisant couper par sa mère. (« Ils y vont pas de main morte dans cette légende », plaisanta Jehova qui se prit le bouquin sur le coin de la tempe en sanction.)

Devant les questions du Fils de Dieu, Parvati reformula plus clairement : c’était un viol car pas de consentement de la part d’Horus ; cela et de la violence du côté de son agresseur, ainsi que l’usage de la surprise. La première condition seule suffisait, mais les trois réunies, ça aggravait le cas de Seth. (« Tu veux pas expliquer ça à Zeus une bonne fois pour toutes ? », lui chuchota à l’oreille Shiva. En réponse, elle se contenta de hausser ses quatre épaules.)

« C’est pas du tout comme dans _Gods of Egypt_ , en conclut Jésus avec dépit. Et j’ai pas bien compris cette histoire de salade…  
-Personne ne la comprend, le rassura Moïse.  
-Mais si c’est clair !, plaisanta Bouddha sur le même ton qu’une célèbre vidéo internaute. Après, Horus va se soulager dans les salades que cultive son oncle, tranquille…  
-Comme le faisait déjà son arrière-grand-père Ptah pour plus ou moins créer le monde, précisa Parvati.  
-Et puis Seth les mange et paf ! ça a fait un bébé dieu », termina Jehova comme une comptine.

À ce moment-là du récit, Jésus les considéra d’un air furieux.

« Mais ce matin vous m’avez dit que les enfants naissent pas dans les choux !  
-Sans blague, Marie elle t’a vraiment sorti ça pour t’expliquer ?, hallucina Shiva.  
-L’historiette est simpliste, certes, nuança Moïse, mais je dois admettre qu’en l’occurrence (et en l’occurrence seulement, note bien), elle est vraie.  
\- Ah non c’est pas exactement ça, tergiversa Parvati. Mais en résumé, à la fin, ouais… Seth a un môme avec Horus, et ce môme, c’est Thot.  
-C’est compliqué. »

Le Fils de Dieu resta un moment assis à cogiter. Des éléments à peine évoqués précédemment lui restaient sur l’estomac. À moins que ce ne soit les sushi pas très frais qu’il avait ingurgités. Il se sentait pas bien. Des questions lui vinrent aux lèvres comme des remontées gastriques.

« Et Pasiphaé, pour le Minotaure, comment ça s’est passé ?  
-Pour la conception ou pour l’accouchement ? s’enquirent les autres, préoccupés par le niveau de détails salaces requis.  
-Euh… Un peu les deux en fait.  
-Elle en est pas morte ! se réjouit Judas. Enfin, de la part d’une demi-déesse, c’est tout de même la moindre des choses.  
-Ah, c’est sûr que donner le jour à un mioche à tête de taureau, ou carrément coucher avec un taureau, normalement c’est un peu dangereux, ironisa Moïse. De toute façon j’ai jamais pu blairer ça, comme animaux.  
-Tu dis ça à cause du veau d’or !, le taquina le dieu hindou.  
-Pas que, bouda Moïse.  
-Et puis Loki il a bien couché avec un étalon, hein !, mentionna Shiva en imitant un bruit de galop. Et accouché d’un cheval à huit pattes. C’est pire.  
-Pas sous forme humaine !, releva Parvati. Et puis j’ai aucune compassion. C’est un fouteur de merde, ce type.  
-Moi, j’l’aime bien, fit Judas d’un ton rêveur.  
-Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? », demanda leur innocent compère avec curiosité.

Raconter la construction de la muraille d’Asgard, le pari de Loki avec les géants, sa course en jument pour distancer Svadilfari et la naissance de Sleipnir ne fut pas facile, car hautement traumatisant pour le petit Jésus, dont la compassion s’éveillait à un tel récit – et pas l’hilarité, contrairement à cette vilaine bête de Judas et aux êtres de mauvais esprit.

« Pauvre Loki ! Il aurait vraiment dû courir plus vite.  
-Le plains pas trop, hein, il s’est vraiment mis dans la merde tout seul… »

*

La nuit tombait. Avec soulagement, l’assemblée des dieux se rendit compte qu’entre Cronos le cannibale, l’enfance pourrave de Ganesh, l’histoire de la salade égyptienne, Loki-la-jument et autres bizarreries (surtout grecques, à l’immense surprise de… personne ; quand on a un _shapeshifter rapist_ dans son panthéon, il faut s’attendre à pas mal d’aventures saugrenues), ils avaient à peu près fait le tour du ‘comment on fait les bébés’ version mythologique.

« Il reste encore un truc », dit Jésus, très pâle à cause de tous ces récits.

Les autres firent silence en se donnant des coups de coude et l’écoutèrent.

« Pour la dernière histoire que j’ai pris dans le livre avant de tomber dans les pommes, j’ai vraiment rien compris du tout, annonça-t-il.  
-Elle est d’origine quoi ?, se renseigna la déesse de la connaissance en préambule.  
-Maya.  
-Ah non mais c’est normal, alors, persifla Judas. Laisse tomber !  
-Non mais quand même. C’est bizarre, ça m’intrigue. La fille j’ai oublié son nom, mais l’homme y s’appelle Hun. »

Incompréhension générale.

« Un Hun ?  
-Hein ?  
-C’est un Hun ?  
-Non c’est des Mayas, je vous ai dit. C’est le héros, Hun.  
-Aaaaaah…  
-Et la fille elle a un nom qui sonne comme Xkit… Nesquik… Squick…  
-Xquic, rectifia Parvati.  
-Voilà.  
-Ben c’est juste un garçon et une fille, alors, estima Moïse. Rien de très extraordinaire, hein ! Les humains font comme ça, c’est très simple… On t’avait expliqué ça au tout début, tu ne t’en souviens déjà plus ?  
-Non, c’est plus compliqué, je vous le dis. Parce que le garçon, il est mort quand naît le bébé.  
-Trop chelou !, s’exclama Bouddha. En mode Osiris ?  
-Un peu.  
-Ouais, et pis je suppose qu’il a pas de bite, wesh ?  
-Bouddha ! Reste poli !  
-Ben il a plus rien, raconta laborieusement Jésus. Il est mort de chez mort. C’est un crâne poli seulement.  
-Ah ouais, genre desséché depuis longtemps, carrément !  
-Oui. Mais en fait le crâne y crache dans la main de la fille et elle tombe enceinte de jumeaux.  
-Je sais que j’ai beaucoup dit ‘what the fuck’, aujourd’hui, nota Moïse, mais j’aurais dû garder l’expression pour ce moment précis, en fait.  
-Alors du coup, continua Jésus avec courage, j’ai quelques questions…  
-On en a tous, je crois, murmura Parvati qui, en dépit de ses connaissances académiques, se savait intégralement larguée pour cette légende-là.  
-Comment un crâne peut avoir de la salive ? Comment une fille peut tomber enceinte à cause de salive tombée dans la paume ?? Et comment quelqu’un de mort peut re-avoir des enfants ???  
-Heu… » 

La gêne. 

« Ta Gueule C’est Mythologique », finit par lancer Bouddha. 

Les regards convergèrent vers lui.

« Me regardez pas comme ça ! se défendit-il. Franchement, si y a un cas où on peut sortir cette catchphrase, c’est bien celui-là !! »


End file.
